There are electronic devices (for example, non-volatile memory device or flash device) that users carry in their pocket, attached to a device holder (for example, a key-holder), and detach from the device holder in order to use the electronic device. A tropical example is a USB key, that has to be plugged into a computer when used.
People tend to forget such devices when detached (for example, when plugged into the computer). According to one example, a speaker uses a USB flash drive (UFD) to carry his presentation, and upon leaving the conference hall forgets to re-attach the UFD to its holder, thereby forgetting the UFD and risking it reaching wrong hands.
There is an ongoing need for apparatus, systems and method which serve to indicate to a user whether or not the device holder is attached to its holder. This could help remind users to replace the electronic device in or on its device holder after use.